familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:MadHatterka/@comment-5322296-20130426183946/@comment-5555583-20130617124459
Kura Basia X3 To ja też wychodzę na świra, bo czasem przypomni mi się coś śmiesznego z wiki lub anime, zaczynam ni z gruchy, ni z pieluchy, czy pietruchy się chichrać sama do siebie, jak idiot. Celowo nie potrafię, ale jak mnie coś rozśmieszy, to piszczę, aż mama mówi, że jej bębenki kiedyś pójdą ;D Spanie innym na kolanach, dobra rzecz, ale tylko na zaufanych jest bezpiecznie XD Jak mogłam, to kimałam zawinięta w materace na w-fie, ale jakieś mendy mnie sprzedawały. Wpadłam na pomysł, że udam i sprawdzę, kto mnie kabluje. Ale jak się tak nade mną nachylali, to nie, nie roześmiałam się. Nerw mi na oku zaczął latać..."Ty, ona teraz chyba nie śpi, bo inaczej wygląda...". Miałam raz taką wychę, która organizowała wycieczki po 8 godzinnych lekcjach, jeszcze do teatru -__- *instynktownie robi unik przed nożyczkami, które wbijają się w tyłek Momo* Ależ mi wesoło przykro~~★★★ Uodporniłam się na wszelkie pająki po tym, jak wywieszałam się z okna strącając takie wielgachne. Idę do łazienki, a tam w lustrze widzę, jak taki gruby włochacz średnicy z 7 cm zapieprza mi po cycu *zatłukła hentaia XD* To jakieś prawo Murphy'ego chyba, im przyjemniejszy sen i bardziej kulminacyjny moment, tym większe prawdopodobieństwa bycia obudzonym. Tyle razy miałam też, że tak bardzo się podjarałam, że z kimś się spotkałam we śnie, że się z tej podjary obudziłam TTT^TTT A mój ostatni o KnB: Spożywam sobie wielki puchar lodów, a reszta kmiotów konwersacja o meczu. W pewnym momencie Kaga: Ty zamierzasz to wszystko zjeść?!!! Ja: To moja kwestia *paczy na burgery* Midori: Pochorujesz się, Wiedźmo *XD* Ja: Nie twój biznes nanodayo. I nie rozmawia się przy jedzeniu - to niebezpieczne. *coś tu jeszcze było....* Takao-chan, jak nie chcesz tej truskawki, to wezmę, ok? *sobie wzięła* Momo: Przytyjesz~~ *coś tam jej jadę XD* Aka: Nie martwcie się, ona tak zawsze. Możemy się skupić na rozmowie o meczu? *DAT FEJS, DAT AURA i z jakiegoś powodu na wkurwie XD* A wszyscy wiadomo OAO I się obudziłam zanim zjadłam te lody, a były takie dobre…TpT Hiraganę ogarniam, kanji to pojedyncze tylko, więc czytanie leży i kwiczy. Ale z łamaną gramatyką i przeplatając angolem *Japończycy sami przeplatają wypowiedzi znihońszczoną americzańszczyzną XD* coś tam powiem. Generalnie to jestem w stanie zrozumieć jakieś 70% epka bez napisów - anime o prostym jak budowa cepa życiu szkolnym lub shounena o bronieniu przyjaciół. Ale zawsze coś, dogadałabym się. A ostatnio jaki orient, znalazłam angielskie tłumaczenie do CD dramy Kiseki no Stalkers XD A miałam problem, bo trochę trudnych słów było i nie do końca ogarnęłam tą część o koszykówce. *o* W ogóle, to na Starym Mieście idą japońscy turyści, konwersacja na głośnego, że dziewczyna nie może znaleźć komórki w torebce *mam nadzieję, że Polacy jej nie okradli XD* a ktoś miał do niej zadzwonić w ważnej sprawie niedługo. A ja zaciesz na fejsie, że to rozumiem i sparkluję~★ Co ja miałabym niby robić w tym doujinie, być operatorem kamery domowego porno? XD Chyba, że to nie byłby doujin R18 XD Wiader :DDDD *truskawka poszła jej nosem* Myślę, że Kuroś to książe, bo się naczytał tych harlequinów o miłości XD Kigurumi… To to ma nazwę specjalną? O.O *jak się można było spodziewać po Japończykach* Mówisz o tej trójce małych psychopatów wylosowanych w click and drag? >////< Możesz być ciocią chrzestną, nawet wujkiem XD *nawiedziła ją wizja – btw. Kocham moją wyobraźnię i przenigdy nie wymieniłabym jej na nic* Rodzice wezwani do szkoły za złe zachowanie dzieci: ~~Rodzina Kuro~~ Sensei: Miała Pani przyjść z mężem *do Cherry* Kuro: Przecież tu jestem Sensei: *prawie zawał* !!! Więc… Pańska córka sparaliżowała całą wycieczkę szkolną – zgubiła się, wszyscy jej szukali… Straciliśmy mnóstwo czasu i nerwów. Córka: o__o’ Ale ja byłam cały czas w autobusie… *XD* ~~Rodzina Murasaki~~ Sensei: Pańskie dzieci *liczba mnoga XDDDD* wydają się być nieobecne myślami na lekcjach, na dodatek nie używają nożyczek w należyty sposób. Ciągle jedzą w czasie zajęć i nic nie robią sobie z uwag nauczycieli, dziewczynki nie chcą chodzić w spódniczkach…*bla, bla~~* Może mają zły przykład w domu *piorunuje wzrokiem Rei-chin spożywającą krówki* Myślałam, że przejdzie Pani z mężem… Shina: Jest przed klasą. Sensei: Dlaczego??? *się nie zmieścił w drzwi, idiotko* Pójdę więc na korytarz… Mukkun: Murasaki Tytan Stajl XD Sensei: *ded na zawał* Shina: O.O Nawet nie musiałam brudzić nożyczek…^^ ~~Rodzina Aka~~ Sensei wezwała nieopatrznie rodziców, bo chociaż mały Aka-chan wydawał się wzorem do naśladowania i nic nie można mu było zarzucić, to odnosiła wrażenie, że reszta dzieci wykazuje przed nim dziwny rodzaj obawy. O tym zdarzeniu nie napisała żadna gazeta i nie doszło do żadnego podejrzanego zaginięcia, ale sensei zakończyła w tym dniu swą karierę i zmieniła adres na dom bez klamek, gdzie zamieszkała w łóżku między Jezusem a Dalajlamą. XDDDDD Nie ma mowy, żeby w KnB było coś o homo. Pewnie było tam coś w stylu zwykłego fangirlowania do Akashiego i Midorimy… Chociaż nie, na niego lecą tylko komary i Takao XD Korekta, jednak ktoś oblepił sobie nim pokój *pewnie Takao XD*